Pipe cutting and threading devices are used for installing pipes in new buildings and for repair work in existing houses. In larger new buildings, the dimensions and the weight of such devices are only of limited importance, since they are used over a relatively long / period of time, normally by several workers.
In the case of less extensive work, e.g., in single family homes, or repair work on existing pipe installations, it is important that the device be small and easy to transport, particularly since such work normally is accomplished by a single worker. This worker should be able to operate the device alone and to transport the device in a passenger car.
For transporting the device by a passenger car, it is particularly important that the device be capable of being dismantled. The dismantling of the device is also important even when it is transported by another type of vehicle, because dismantling makes the device easier to store and avoids the tendency to tip over.
Accordingly, the ability of the device to be easily and quickly dismantled and assembled is of utmost importance.
A known device of the type described above has the following disadvantages:
(a) For the cutting operation, the threading die head must be removed.
(b) The cutting is accomplished by a large circular saw blade.
(c) The cuttting blade does not produce clean edges.
(d) The cut in the pipe is not exact due to the large distance between the vise and the cutting blade and the pipe vibration during the cutting operation. For the same reason, the cutting creates an unpleasant noise.
(e) The drive motor for the threading operation is rather noisy.
(f) The cut edge on the pipe is not clean and requires an additional cleaning operation, e.g., by means of a file.
(g) The device provides only very limited space for storing tools, cutting oils, parts, etc.